


Puppy Problems

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Super Hero Squad Show
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Humor, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reptil finds a cute puppy and brings it aboard the Squaddies’ helicarrier. Everything seems normal enough until events unfold that shows there’s more to this puppy than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> Another fic that I started writing in 2013 and have been writing on it on and off, at times even forgetting about it. Thought that I needed to drag it out and finally finish and upload it.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘The Super Hero Squad Show’ and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2014 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

“YES! No more boring chores and the whole day still ahead of me.” Reptil shouted his victory as he flew in pterodactyl form toward the helicarrier that floated lazily over Super Hero City. It was Saturday and he had plans to spend the day with his friends and show them his recent discovery. Getting caught by his parents and made to do chores had put a temporary damper on his fun, but the chores had been taken care of quickly and easily enough. Now he was free to do whatever he pleased.

When he boarded the helicarrier, Reptil excitedly ran into the living room only to be met with emptiness staring back at him. He pondered where everyone was before catching a whiff of something good floating in from the kitchen and dining area. It smelt like bacon. Everyone must be in there fixing breakfast, he thought.

Breakfast at this hour?

Not wasting any time, he hurriedly ran in that direction. When he got to the kitchen, he pushed the door open and walked inside, grinning from ear to ear at seeing the other Squaddies bustling about. Falcon stood at the stove, a spatula in one hand as he watched strips of bacon sizzle in a skillet. Iron Man stood near the coffee maker trying but failing to explain something to the Silver Surfer and Thor. Thor was poking his finger toward a button on the coffee maker while the Silver Surfer wore a coffee filter on his head. Wolverine sat unmoving at the part of the middle counter that served for a table, his arms spread out over the length of it and his head facing downwards. The Hulk and Ms. Marvel were off to the side of the room appearing to be arguing with each other over something having to do with the toaster. The room was noisy and chaotic with everyone’s conversations blending into each other in one huge, long stream of chatter. It was clear that the day was just now starting for his friends, which told Reptil that the previous night must have been a rough one. The young boy’s grin immediately dropped. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring up the subject that rested on his mind. But he was already there and the others would find out sooner or later.

“Good morning, everyone,” Reptil said cheerily. Not even bothering to stop what they were doing, each Squaddy returned the greeting with either a mumbled ‘good morning’ or a nod.

“This bacon is about to come off! I need the eggs ready to throw in here! Hello? Someone?” Falcon shouted over the noise, not getting a response.

“Hulk want toast with strawberry jelly!” the largest team member shouted for what seemed like the tenth time since Reptil entered the room. The bulky green guy had his face pushed into the face of Ms. Marvel, nostrils flaring and teeth grounding into each other as if he were ready to take on The Thing in hand to hand combat.

“Alright, alright! I give up. You can have toast. The rest of us will eat bagels.” Ms. Marvel said with a sigh, throwing her hands up in surrender. “But you will have to fix it yourself.” She didn’t even know why she was arguing with the Hulk. She already knew it was like talking to a large child, and if he didn’t get his way he would let everyone know that he was unhappy in very loud and expensive ways. She wasn’t about to see another hole torn into the side of her helicarrier all due to the fact that the Hulk wanted toast and jam instead of bagels. It wasn’t worth it. Ms. Marvel watched wearily as the Hulk took a slice of bread, put it in the toaster, and prepared to slam his finger down on the lever. It was a disaster that was seconds away from happening. If the Hulk broke the toaster and there was no toast, then they would all suffer for the rest of the day. Quickly, she reached out and stopped the Hulk. “Never mind; I’ll fix your toast. You just go over there and pour your cereal, okay?”

The Hulk smiled and nodded. “Hulk pour cereal; find toy at bottom!” Excitement beamed on his face as he stomped his way over to the counter in the center of the room and snatched the box of cereal setting next to Wolverine’s arm. He turned it up and dumped the entire thing in his bowl with one flick of his wrist. Correction: dumped the entire thing in his bowl, on the table, and on the floor. Oh well, at least he was keeping himself occupied and wasn’t causing any real damage. A few minutes of sweeping would be better than patching up a wall or replacing the furniture… or worse mending broken bones. Ms. Marvel exhaled a little louder than was necessary, relieved that the tension was finally over. Calmly and gently she pushed down on the toaster’s lever and moved on to prepare the bagels. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Falcon finally got the help he needed. Iron Man had left Thor and Silver Surfer to the coffee and was busy preparing the eggs. Despite the sudden avalanche of little sugary cereal balls that now covered the table, Wolverine still hadn’t moved and mumbled something that was faint and incoherent, although Ms. Marvel thought it sounded vaguely like the word ‘coffee’ followed by ‘kill someone’.

“Here, friend Wolverine,” Thor said, quickly turning and placing a steaming cup of hot coffee near Wolverine’s hand. “’Tis thou morning cup of hot brown liquid. Hopefully you will not slay us now.”

Reptil remained standing next to the door as he took in everything going on around him. He made a mental note to be very careful since everyone seemed to be on edge with frayed tempers. His hands had been hidden behind his back all this time and what he held in his hands finally started to whine and wiggle uncomfortably. He chuckled and pulled out a yellowish colored puppy and placed it on the table. Knowing the chaos going on in the room, he doubted that anyone would notice. The little squirming ball of fur and legs skittered across the slippery surface to plant a wet tongue all over Wolverine’s arm and head before turning to vacuum up the loose cereal.

“What the…” Wolverine finally looked up at feeling the sudden sensation of the tongue and was met with an eye-full of wagging tail that didn’t fail to bop him on the forehead several times. Wolverine’s fingers curled tightly around the handle of his coffee mug, his top lip curling upwards to reveal his teeth. “Reptil, what on earth is _this_?”

After gobbling up the last few pieces of cereal, the puppy jerked its head up and yipped happily as it took in all of the surrounding people almost at once, its backend appearing to be connected to a slinky as it bobbed around under the force of the wagging tail. The Hulk’s eyes lit up when he finally caught sight of the animal in front of him.

“Puppy!!!” the Hulk clapped his hands together excitedly. “It’s a puppy! Hulk LOVE puppies!”

“Yes, I can see it’s a puppy. The question I want to know is where did it come from and WHY is it here, in the kitchen, in front of me?” Wolverine’s deathly gaze shifted to Reptil. The boy grinned as he nervously reached to scratch the back of his neck. He sighed with relief when he saw that the puppy quickly succeeded in turning everyone’s grouchy moods into good moods. All hands immediately went out to pet the animal and a plate of bacon was pushed toward it of which disappeared in a few seconds as the puppy practically inhaled it. Everyone enjoyed the little guest, except for Ms. Marvel and Wolverine.

“You brought a puppy aboard my helicarrier?!” Ms. Marvel squeaked. “Isn’t it bad enough that we have the Hulk to tear the place apart?”

“Aw, come on, Ms. Marvel. He’s so cute! You can’t expect something this small to tear an entire helicarrier apart.” Iron Man laughed.

“It’s a dog.” Ms. Marvel said slowly. “Dogs chew on stuff. They smell. They leave things on the floor. I don’t want this place smelling like dog.”

“I’m pretty sure he won’t do all of that once he’s trained.” Iron Man turned to Reptil. “Where did you get him?”

“He was just wandering around outside my house. I thought it was weird that he has that green collar and no license.”

“He’s got to belong to someone.” Iron Man mused.

“Actually… that’s kinda why I’m here.” Reptil forced a smile. “Can he stay here? You know, until I find the owner? I would keep him at my house, but my parents said no.”

“Sure!” said Iron Man and Falcon.

“We would be most honored to keep yon lost canine.” Thor piped up with a smile.

“NO!” Ms. Marvel and Wolverine said in unison.

“Aw, come on, it’ll only be for a little while.” Iron Man turned to Ms. Marvel. “How much trouble could he possibly get into?”

“A lot,” Wolverine answered before turning to Reptil. “What are we going to do if he needs to go outside? Hang him out one of the windows? You do realize, bub, that we don’t exactly have any trees or fire hydrants around this place.”

“Maybe he’s housebroken.” Reptil grinned.

“Yeah, that would be a fortunate thing for us.” Wolverine took a sip of his coffee, peering at the puppy.

Suddenly, the puppy stood and whimpered, looking down at the floor and trying to find some way off the counter.

“I think it’s time to hang him out the window now…” Silver Surfer said with the most serious expression.

Quickly Reptil picked the puppy up and placed it on the floor. Everyone watched as the puppy scampered through the crack in the door and out into the corridor, yipping the whole way.

“Uhhh… Maybe someone should go see what he’s doing…” Falcon said, glancing around the room at each Squaddy.

“I’ll go,” said Reptil, turning to disappear out the door. “You guys stay here and enjoy your breakfast.”

“Don’t you dare let that thing run loose around here!” Ms. Marvel shouted after Reptil.

Reptil followed the faint yipping down the hallway until he came out into the living room. The puppy stood in the center of the room, glanced over his shoulder, saw the boy following, and took off running again down another corridor.

“Hey! Wait up!” Reptil shouted as he ran as fast as he could to keep up with the little dog. The puppy reached the end of the corridor and disappeared around the corner and kept on going. Reptil tried keeping up the best he could but eventually lost sight of the animal. At one point he wasn’t sure where he went. He stopped and listened to see if he could hear any yipping, but there was no sound to be heard anywhere.

“That’s great. I haven’t been here very long and already I lose him.” Reptil turned and entered a door on his left, which turned out to be the gym. Nothing there. “If I don’t find him he’ll tear this place up and Ms. Marvel will kill me.”

After searching several rooms, Reptil returned to the living room, almost afraid to tell the others that he couldn’t find the puppy. He could pretty much guess what Ms. Marvel and Wolverine would say to that.

“Where puppy go?” a booming yet child-like voice caused Reptil to jump and turn around. The Hulk stood in the doorway, a piece of toast in one hand.

“I… uhhhh… I don’t know exactly. We’re playing hide and seek and I’m it.” Reptil was starting to sweat, although he couldn’t figure out why. The Hulk wouldn’t care if he couldn’t find the dog.

“Oooooo goody! Hulk LOVE hide and seek!” The Hulk crammed the last bit of his toast in his mouth and ran to the middle of the room. “Can Hulk play?”

“Sure!” Reptil smiled. This was fine—the more people looking for the puppy, the better. “I saw him run off in that direction. He must be hiding really good because I’ve already searched a few rooms and haven’t found him yet.”

“Don’t you worry; Hulk find him!” The Hulk pounded his chest with a fist and then stomped off down the corridor, Reptil following close behind.


End file.
